


Confidence Is Accepting Insecurities

by IShipYumiKuri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, dysmorphia, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYumiKuri/pseuds/IShipYumiKuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna does not shy away from challenge, she is the epitome of strength and confidence. Yet an abusive relationship and emotional turmoil have taken a toll on the ebony haired woman though the irony is not lost on the enthusiastic blond that appears to pry deep into the affairs of others, though the intrusion is not unwelcome; it is most certainly a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Is Accepting Insecurities

Blake shudders at the cold Autumn air which whips her raven tendrils into a frenzy, her steps are calculated and carry her to the direction of salvation. "Schnee's Saucers" the local coffee shop which had recently become a second home to the young woman. Her routine as of late consisted of a green tea from the renown establishment, before making the 10 minute treck to her workplace,she welcomed the change and the ability to treat herself; a kindness of which she was previously deprived of.

"Green tea?" The tone is cold and although posed as a question Blake suspects the female behind the counter believed her suspicion to be correct all along. "Yes, thank you Weiss." The white haired woman scrunches her nose up in distaste at having realised this potentially recurring customer was now well enough acquainted with her that she could call her by name. Reguardless she nods in recognition of her request and busys herself with creating the concoction.

Content with the knowledge that she had 20 minutes before she needed to start the gruelling journey to her job; Blake nestles herself into a soft arm chair which is hidden away at the back of the room. Sighing in boredom she glances around the vicinity taking note of the few people that are staring absentmindedly into space whilst guzzling their daily supply on energy in the form of premium caffeine. 

"Here!" A mug is thrown haphazardly into Blakes peripheral vision, smiling in gratitude the ebony haired teenager eagerly grasps onto her liquid joy and begins to take small sips, savouring the taste and delaying the inevitable of an empty cup. Whilst doing so she realises that her current book "Ninjas Of Love" Is tauntingly poking out of her messenger bag and in a moment of weakness Blake could not resist in dabbling in the pages of a blossoming romance. Though her bliss is short lived as the door opens and reveals two eccentric young women who both seem incapable of silence.

"Weiss! Awwww, you look so cute in your little apron. You should totally marry me after your shift ends!" A short red haired babbles in between belts of hysteria and Blake recoils in surprise as she realises that the usually stoic barrister is bearing a slight flush to her cheeks, however her amusement is quickly apprehend as a death stare from Weiss reverts her back to her usual neutral expression, Blakes gaze is reverted to the other female that is grinning menacingly at the exchange and although Blake hates to admit it the woman is very attractive.

Blond hair which is long and flowing accentuated by amethyst irises allow Blake to interpret the teenager as an ethereal being, her muscular form is on display as her body is contained by a meagre shirt and short combo which is why Blake doesn't feel too guilty when she begins to shift her eyes down the enchantress. Those hips and thighs... She's staring right at her, their eyes meet and in that moment Blake is sure that this woman is emitting a heavenly glow. 

Her intentions are obvious and it takes the woman so long to respond that Blake begins to shift uncomfortably under her watch and then this evil goddess winks at her as a smug smile graces her features, Blakes eyes drop in embarasment and suddenly reading her book is the most important thing in her world, that is until footsteps begin to approach her and then she's being forced into a conversation that she may or may not want. 

"Hey Kitten!" God, her voice is like honey and it makes Blake smile internally. "Uhm, do I know you?" Blake responds, her defences thoroughly guarded as she exhibits a false aura of nonchalance. "Nope, but I'm betting money that you'd like to after that show." The stranger supplies in a comically husky tone and the waggle of her eyebrows earn a light giggle from the woman that is slowly dying inside from the adorable display.

"I'm Yang!" She offers her hand and Blake extends hers and though the touch itself isn't intimate it lingers for longer than it has the right to, Yang seems to notice and shies away from its intensity. "Well, I gotta go it was nice meeting you Kitten!" The aryan prodigy waves her goodbye and practically drags her sister from her very close proximity to a certain coffee extraordinare "Yang! Let go..." The shorter female pleads though her begging falls on deaf ears.

Blake watches them leave and the bitter sting of regret seeps its way into her very core, that is until her eyes are met with the icy barrister who is narrowing her eyes and sporting a sinister smirk "If you want her number its 01789 266134." Her tone infers a happy emotion, perhaps this number was also that of the energetic female that appeared by Yang's side. Blake smiles in appreciation before glancing at her watch, she practically sprints out of her chair as her thoughts are plagued by a possible loss of income.


End file.
